


The Forging

by GirlwithCurls98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Slice of Life, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithCurls98/pseuds/GirlwithCurls98
Summary: It's been 96 hours since Ahsoka Tano was dropped off and Anakin Skywalker's life was changed for good. Even though his new padawan is proving to be a handful, our favorite well-meaning human disaster is doing his best to step into the role of teacher. Despite the Clone Wars raging around them, the team heads back to the Temple for one of the oldest Jedi traditions. Both Master and Padawan learn more about this person they've been handed to, and the partnership the Force has willed.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	1. No idea what I'm doing, but no way I'm going back

“You can’t possibly expect us to grant leave for your division, General. We’re stretched thin as is. You can make do from where you are, and resubmit your request in three standard weeks.” 

Anakin Skywalker folded his arms over his chest, meeting the hologram visage of Mace Windu with a steely gaze. He wasn’t about to let the Council Member intimidate him, not with this.  “All due respect, Master Windu, it wasn’t a request. I’m coming back to Coruscant for a three-day leave. I just took on a Padawan, and I can’t remember the last time 501st had some R&R. We’re coming back, the Council will have to make do.” 

Anakin could sense the satisfaction and barely concealed laughter from the few troopers working in the communication hub. They were glad to have a General sticking up for them. In truth, his need for leave had little to do with them, but it was a great bonus. 

“Urgency, I sense in you, young Skywalker. Other planets to take leave, nearer they are. Why must you come to Coruscant, hmm?” The voice was heard before its owner stepped into view of the holo-transmitter. Master Yoda leaned against his cane and eyed the young Knight expectantly.  Anakin leaned away from the console, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He’d hoped to avoid this part of the conversation. 

“Master, I need to establish a training bond with Ahsoka. We’ve made it work for a few days, but I’m not going back into active combat without that connection. The best way to do that is at the Temple.” He kept his tone even, but unwavering. 

Jedi restraint or not, Mace rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to be in-Temple to establish a training bond. If she’s going to be in the field, she’ll need to learn how to use the Force under pressure. And if she can’t do that, you can send her back to Coruscant for reassignment.” 

Anakin shook his head, unwilling to budge, and more than a little irritated that the Council who assigned him a padawan was questioning his ability to teach her.  “She will learn that, I’ve been very impressed by her ability to work under stress so far. But our bond will form best if we can both relax and devote all of our attention to it.” 

He took a breath, letting his guard down and showing his sincerity. 

“I don’t want to do this in the middle of a warzone. Ahsoka is gifted, but still very young. She needs somewhere stable and familiar for the forging. That means in-Temple.” 

Yoda sensed rather than saw Mace’s protest building, and spoke before another argument could begin.  “Bond between student and teacher, strong it must be. Knight of peacetime will be your padawan, only in peace can the bond be made. For this, grant leave we will. Three days, Knight Skywalker.” 

Anakin smiled, echoing the elation he felt from the soldiers around him. 

“Thank you, Masters. You have my endless gratitude, and I’m sure Ahsoka will say the same.” 

He bowed, ending the transmission with a wave of his hand. As the blue figures disappeared, the few men around him couldn’t help but erupt into excited chatter. 

Anakin enjoyed the trill of happiness in the Force as he left the hub, mind turning over the task ahead. He’d already memorized the ritual, and vividly remembered forging a bond with Obi-Wan, but now he was the Master. He was the one with the hyperactive pre-teen chomping at the bit to prove herself, full of passion and emotion and absolutely no self control. 

_ I really need to buy Obi-Wan a drink,  _ he determined, picking up his pace towards the hanger bay to find said hyperacitve pre-teen. 

He hadn’t asked for a padawan. When she’d landed- too young, too eager, and far too mouthy -he’d rejected her, something he deeply regretted now. He liked the kid, he did, and even though he  _ really _ hadn’t wanted a padawan before now, the Council would have to send the entire 501st after him if they wanted Ahsoka reassigned. 

But he seriously doubted that would work either; in the short time she’d been in the field, Ahsoka had been practically adopted by the entire division. She was memorizing their names as fast as she could learn them, and her uncanny ability to give anyone and anything a nickname meant that the shinies didn’t have to use their numbers for long. It had taken him the better part of a month to gain the men’s trust, Obi-Wan another full ten-day with the 212th. But Ahsoka had been fully embraced, their first vod’ika, as Rex phrased it. 

And he figured, not that he would ever tell Obi-Wan this, that he could train Ahsoka differently. Force willing, she  _ would _ be a Knight of peacetime, and Anakin couldn’t shake the feeling that the galaxy would be irreversibly changed by the Clone Wars. His Padawan was going to face new challenges that the writers of the ancient Code never could have predicted. Whether the Council liked it or not, times were changing, and Ahsoka could be the first Knight of a new generation of Jedi. 

Put that way, and coupled with the fact he’d grown rather fond of the kid, it was a challenge he couldn’t resist. 

But none of that changed how incredibly nervous he was about this next step. More than traditional, it was crucial for their partnership going forward. He’d already screwed up so much in their introduction, and there were no guarantees in wartime. Here was the opportunity to get things right, to prioritize her training over a blockade or a  _ oh gods what the hell is she doing?  _

“Hey Master!” Ahsoka chirped, waving with her free hand, the other holding a hydrospanner, splotched head to toe with engine grease. But Anakin was far more concerned about her hanging upside down under a starfighter, knees hooked around the docking cradle, and swinging like it was playground equipment. 

“Snips… what are you doing?” 

“Matchstick said his engine was sounding weird when he tried to test the new hyperdrive. You were busy with the Council, so I told him I’d take a look!” 

The pilot in question popped up from the cockpit. “Figured it out pretty quick, General. Whoever put the hyperdrives in didn’t know you’d made modifications for us.” 

“Can you trick out my fighter? Please?” Ahsoka pleaded. 

“It’s an easy fix, sir.” Matchstick continued, sparing the Knight from having to explain that the “modifications” enabled the fighters to maneuver with a speed and precision that no other pilot with any sense of self preservation would even dare to attempt. But if you were flying with General Skywalker, self-preservation was considered secondary to challenging the laws of astrophysics.  “The whole squadron’ll have to have ‘em adjusted before we take ‘em out.”

“You want me to go ahead and pull the others, Master?” 

Anakin shook his head. “I want you to get down from there before you end up in the medbay. C’mon, I’ll tell you about the Council meeting.” 

Her eyes lit up and she dropped to the ground, tossing the hydrospanner up to Matchstick. “Do we have a mission?” 

Anakin started walking towards the bridge, belatedly remembering to shorten his stride as she jogged to catch up. 

“Something like that.”


	2. Skyguy Secrecy, Snips Snarking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Coruscant, Anakin takes Ahsoka to a sacred space within the Jedi Temple. But even something as simple as walking can lead to a lesson, as the Padwan's anticipation grows with every step.

“Master, where are we going?” 

Anakin sighed internally, but hid the exasperation from both expression and signature. He’d hoped that their early morning workout and sparring session would’ve gotten a  _ little _ bit of her energy out, but no such luck. He’d decided to take the back way to their destination so she had a chance to mentally recenter herself, but that hadn’t worked either; he could only evade her questions for so long. 

“Patience, Snips.”  _ Less than 10 days into teaching and I’m already channeling Obi-Wan. Yikes.  _

“If you can’t tell me where we’re going, could you at least tell me what we’re doing?” 

Now Anakin verbally sighed. “What part of, ‘Be patient’, did you not understand, Padawan?” 

“We’re suddenly pulled off the front lines, brought all the way back to the Temple, and now you’re being all cryptic! How the kriff am I supposed to be patient, Skyguy?” 

He didn’t need to turn around to know she’d crossed her arms over her chest, frustration staining her voice. But he did turn, stopping and pinning Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow, inviting her to repeat what she’d just said.  Her Force signature stuttered as she dropped her eyes; she was still learning where the line was, but she’d clearly crossed it. He watched her fidget for a moment, wondering where the aggravation was coming from, before it finally clicked. 

“Here’s an idea.” He began, choosing not to comment on her outburst. “Give me your blindfold.” 

She did, confused but not going to question, retrieving the blindfold they’d used earlier during saber drills. Anakin took it and stepped behind her, biting back laughter as he fixed the blindfold over her eyes, mindful of her lekku. Her signature had morphed from simple confusion to  _ my Master’s lost his mind.  _

“There.” He tugged on the knot, once. “Not too tight?” 

“N-no? But Master, why-” 

“Good.” He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and nudged her forward. “Just walk straight Snips, I’ll keep you from running into anything.” 

It took her a few steps to get her bearings, but she continued walking at their previous pace, changing direction when Anakin turned her. As they continued down the hall, he sensed her starting to calm, the curiosity growing out of apprehension. So he had been right. 

“Sorry about that, Snips.” 

“Master?” 

“I asked you to be patient, when I should have asked you to trust me. Not knowing what you’re waiting for is unsettling, right?” 

“Yeah.” She thought for a moment, trying to retrace her emotional steps. “I was getting uneasy. I don’t like being unprepared for things, and I don’t understand why you won’t tell me anything.” 

Anakin nodded, then remembered that she couldn’t see. 

“That’s completely understandable, although something we’ll have to work on later. Knowing something’s approaching without becoming overly anxious is tough, but necessary for the life of a Jedi.” 

“That makes sense. I’m sorry Master, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.” The stripes on her lekku darkened, the Torgrutan equivalent of a blush. 

“It’s okay Snips. For next time, trust that I’ll tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it. I’m not going to drop you into something you can’t handle, at least not without me to help. Okay?” 

She nodded, and then her signature sparked with mischief. “Can I at least ask if we’re there yet?” 

Anakin laughed and rolled his eyes. “As a matter of fact,” He gripped her shoulder tightly, bringing her up short, “We are.” He dropped his hands and let her pull the blindfold off, moving so he could see her reaction. 

“Whoa. What is this place?” Ahsoka whispered, her voice reverent as she took in this little-used part of the Jedi Temple. She thought she’d explored everywhere, even places Initiates weren’t supposed to go. But she’d never seen these doors before. They were massive, made of a dark and highly polished wood. Wood was rare on Coruscant, and expensive, telling her that this place was likely as old as the Temple itself. She recognized only one of the many ornate symbols carved into the surface, the emblem of the Order, bisected by the opening of the two huge doors. 

“This place? Well...it’s kinda hard to explain. I think it’ll be easier to just show you. Take some deep breaths for me, it can be a little overwhelming your first time.” 

Ahsoka eyed her master, skeptic.  _ Overwhelming?  _ But she wasn’t going to let it affect her, she wanted to show that she wasn’t intimidated by whatever was on the other side of the doors. She rolled her shoulders back and took a long breath, centering herself in the Force. 

Anakin opened the doors, ushering his Padawan ahead of him. Ahsoka spun around, trying to take in every detail of this new space, this place so important that she didn’t get to know she’d be coming here. But for all her imaginings, this room was deceptively simple. Opaque orbs, the size of escape pods but shaped like nuna eggs, filled the room. Maybe a dozen of them were set throughout the huge room; each with a featureless surface the color of bone. There were no windows, but the lights embedded in the ceiling and walls were soft, warm, mimicking the natural sunlight. Everthing in the room seemed to glow, but it was still just a room. 

Suddenly, the immensity of the space hit her fully. If her connection to the Force was a river, this room felt like an ocean; the waves rose up and crashed over her head, threatening to drown her in its vastness. She stumbled a bit from the sensation; Anakin caught her before she could fall and set both hands on her shoulders. 

“Steady. It’s okay, you’ll get used to it in a moment.” 

_ Easy for you to say.  _ Everyone knew that Anakin was supposed to be the Chosen One. His Force signature was so bright, anyone in the Temple could feel it the moment he arrived. Of course he wouldn’t be caught off guard by a place like this. 

“Why…” 

“It’s a focal point. One of several in the Temple. A place for energy to collect before it flows outward again. That’s why it feels so…” 

“Big.”

“Exactly, Snips. C’mon.” 

She followed close behind as he walked up to one of the pods and punched a code into a nearly invisible panel on its surface. A door opened at the bottom with a soft woosh, although calling it a door might be generous. Anakin had to stoop to get inside, followed quickly by Ahsoka who was still taking in every bit of her surroundings with wide eyes. Not for the first time did Anakin note her talent for observation, likely stemming from the Torgruta hunting traditions.

The interior of the orb was also plain, the material allowing the warm light of the room to pass through, even though the appeared opaque on the outside. The domed ceiling extended just enough for her to stand up, but too low for Anakin. Instead they sat facing each other, traditional meditation posture, and while close, their knees weren’t quite touching. There was a fine line between claustrophobic and cozy, but this place managed to sit right on it. Ahsoka leaned back into the curved wall a bit, finding it lined in the same springy material as the floor, firm with a slight give. 

“Soundproofing?” 

Anakin grinned. “Good job Snips. These were designed for Jedi to achieve very deep levels of meditation, so they block out any noise from the outside. Are you ready?” 

She shrugged, still having no idea what they were doing, but willing to take her Master at his word. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Alright.” He waved his hand and the door slid shut. “Let’s begin.” 


	3. Through fear- forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master and Padawan engage in the ultimate trust exercise, taking the final step in tying their two lives together. It's terrifying, but they'll do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long compared to the previous two, but I wanted to keep the whole ritual in one chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Anakin watched as Ahsoka tried to settle down, her restless nature amplified in this unfamiliar situation. When the unease he felt in her signature didn’t wane after a few moments, he tried a new tactic. 

“Ahsoka, tell me the first thing you were taught about the Force. Don’t over-complicate this, I’m looking for a creche answer.” 

Ahsoka recited the lesson automatically, the long buried words coming back with ease. 

“The Force is everywhere. Within us, without us, before us, behind us. Always felt and rarely seen, in and out and in-between.” 

Anakin smiled as he listened to the familiar passage. A child’s understanding of the Force matured with them. Padawans learned to distinguish the physical from the spiritual, giving them more delicate control. Knights developed skills as a unit, harnessing the power of multiple Force-users simultaneously. Even Obi-Wan still studied to improve his connections and knowledge of the Force. 

But many years ago, Yoda had told Anakin a secret. He’d been hiding in the gardens, frustrated because he had to take “the baby classes” until he could get caught up with his age group. The elder Master had tucked himself next to Anakin and told him that even though he encouraged the pursuit of knowledge, of self-exploration, of complexity: the truth remained that the humble answer of the younglings was the purest essence of the Force. 

“Good. Were you taught about Force bonds?” 

Ahsoka worried her lower lip, a nervous tell he’d picked up on during a sabaac game, and she was less eager to answer. 

“Sort of? I know that everyone is connected through the Force, kind of like threads in a web. So Jedi can manipulate those connections to know what someone is feeling or if they’re telling the truth, I think. Master Plo said it helped if you already had a relationship with them. That’s how he could always tell when I was upset, right? He used the thread between us?” 

Anakin briefly wondered if Plo-Koon had been her Finder, but shelved that question for another time. 

“You’re partially right, Snips. While everyone  _ is _ connected in the Force, these bonds are incredibly powerful. If developed properly, the connection can be strong enough to communicate feelings or words across long distances, between planets even. and while any Force-sensitive can bond with another, the most common ones are between Master and Padawan.” 

He watched as the realization landed. Ahsoka’s eyes lit up, the unease in her signature morphing into a buzzing anticipation. As he expected, the questions came immediately, spilling out like a waterfall, each one rushing faster than the next. 

“That’s amazing! So we’ll be able to talk even if we’re on different planets? Can you and Master Obi-Wan do that? What does it feel like? Can we create our bond?” 

Anakin put his hands up. “Okay, okay, hit your brakes. I’m glad you’re so excited.” 

Ahsoka smiled, the torrent of enthusiasm slowly relaxing. She was practically vibrating, all her attention focused on the lesson.  _ She takes after Qui-Gon,  _ Anakin mused.  _ Always in the moment.  _

“If we work at it, yes, we could possibly talk while on different planets. Even though I’m Knighted, Obi-Wan and I maintain a bond. We can share emotions, images back and forth, sometimes words if we really concentrate. It feels like… well there’s really no way to describe it other than to show you. That’s why we’re here; I requested leave so we could take our time and do it in our home, without looking over our shoulder for battle droids.” 

Ahsoka was too enraptured to laugh at his joke; her eyes had grown from saucers to full-size plates. “I’m ready Master, let’s do it.” 

“Patience, Snips.” Anakin teased. “The first connection between Master and Padawan is called the Forging. It’s draining, physically and emotionally, requiring complete trust. It requires a very deep state of meditation. This focal chamber makes it easier, but don’t hesitate to tell me if you feel shaky.” 

Ahsoka nodded, but she hadn’t really been listening to his explanation of the chamber. “Master, of course I trust you. Like you said on Teth, my place is at your side.” 

If they’d been bonded already, she would’ve felt Anakin glowing from her words. He was still so unsure of himself as a teacher; her explicit and immeasurable trust gave him the confidence to continue on, relying on instinct.

“We’re going to meditate and enter trance together. I’ll start the process of weaving our signatures together; follow my lead, and it’ll slowly become a solid connection. No shielding, understand?” 

She tilted her head. “Not even primary shields?” 

“Nope. I can help you put them back up before we come out of it, but I don’t want any while we’re forming the link. If you ever want to put up your secondaries, I’ll respect your privacy, and I expect you to do the same for me. But if there’s an emergency, our connection can’t be blocked.” His voice hardened, though his eyes were still warm. “This is very important, Ahsoka. If the bond can’t pass through those primary shields, I wouldn’t be able to tell if you were alive or dead.” 

Ahsoka sobered. She was still learning how to maintain secondary shields, which would largely conceal her emotions from other Jedi, and completely mask her presence from non-sensitives. But her Creche masters had heavily emphasized having strict control of primary shields, the ones that hid raw emotion and physical sensations. In a Temple full of Jedi, this prevented sensory overload, but it also protected her from psychic attacks. A Force-sensitive without primaries could be mentally tortured to the point of irreversible damage. 

_ Complete trust.  _ Her Master was asking for permission to cross that boundary and enter that innermost space only in the worst circumstances. Not only that, he was giving her permission to do the same. Mutual vulnerability. 

After a moment, Ahsoka lifted her gaze to meet Anakin’s eyes again. “I understand Master. I trust you, completely, and-. And I want you to know that you can trust me too.” 

Anakin exhaled, the knot in his stomach loosening. 

“I do trust you, Ahsoka. More and more every day.” 

Their affirmations hung in the air for a minute, comfortable silence settling around them. Anakin wasn’t going to rush, proceeding only when the Force answered with a confirming nudge. 

“Okay Snips. C’mere.” 

After a bit of shuffling and apologies as stray elbows and knees collided, Ahsoka was settled in front of her Master. She was ust short enough that with her back pressed against Anakin’s chest, he could rest his chin in the dip between her montrals. 

At his direction, Ahsoka wrapped her right arm around her waist, and crossed her left arm over her chest to grip her right shoulder. Anakin positioned his arm opposite hers, right hand clasping her left shoulder, his left arm resting over her right. His hold was snug, but not restraining. It grounded her physical body so her mind felt safe enough to focus inward for a long period of time. 

“Close your eyes, and breathe with me. The Forging begins.” 

Ahsoka obeyed, sensitive hearing focused on his heartbeat, matching the rise and fall of his chest with her own. They sank into trance as a unit, slowly at first, gradually gaining speed until Ahsoka tensed. This ritual involved a very deep meditation, far deeper than Ahsoka would have been able to reach on her own. But that was part of the lesson of the Forging, they weren’t on their own anymore. So Anakin nudged his presence against hers, reassuring, until she let go of the mental edge she’d been clinging too. And together they fell all the way down, down, down. 

They fell and fell and fell and fell and stopped. Landed, softly. Anakin exhaled heavily, looking around the neutral space between their two minds. Pitch black. Seemingly infinite, but contained. Rather than an endless all consuming void, it was enveloping, narrowing one’s awareness. In theory, there wasn’t a limit to how many minds could connect in such a space, but Anakin wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle more than just Ahsoka and Obi-Wan’s minds at the same time. Maybe Padme’s.  _ Focus. _

They could not take physical form here, not without expanding more energy than they could afford during this. Rather, their unique signatures appeared as a form of colored light. Not entirely necessary, but extremely useful, especially when working with an inexperienced Force-sensitive. 

Anakin’s signature was blue, a bright sapphire like lightsaber blade, streaked through with white like the foam of Naboo’s waterfalls. He watched Ahsoka’s form- shifting between a fiery orange and a warm gold as she adjusted to the new sensations. It was common for Padawans to fluctuate in color. According to Obi-Wan, Anakin’s had started out tan, like the sands of Tatooine, until he finally embraced his place within the Order. 

_ /Whoa./  _ Ahsoka’s internal voice was soft, reverent, as if speaking too loudly would break the trance. 

_ /I know. This isn’t even the deepest we could go. The Force is infinite, little one. At any moment, we can perceive just a fraction of what the Force is truly capable of./  _

_ /That’s wizard! And absolutely terrifying./  _

Anakin chuckled, letting out a warm pulse of approval into the space. Ahsoka’s signature responded, flaring with sparks of gold, telling Anakin she was ready for the next step in the ritual. 

_ /The Force, like your saber crystal, is made of many facets. Good and evil. Compassionate and vengeful. Peace and chaos. It is. It doesn’t judge or devalue itself for what it is, it simply is. Light and dark, in constant pursuit of balance. As Jedi, it is our responsibility to decide what we will draw from the Force, how we will use that which it gives us./  _

He paused, letting her think, even though the anticipation was pouring from her signature. He’d fought for this time, they weren’t going to rush. 

_ /As individuals, we have a responsibility to ourselves and each other- to not judge that which we are. There is conflict. There is struggle. There is selfishness and weakness in all of us. As Master and Padawan, we cannot hide these from each other. I will never devalue you for your failings. I will guide you on the path to improvement, as is my duty and my joy. But Ahsoka, you will never need to question your worth or your place at my side./  _

In the physical world, Ahsoka’s breath hitched, choking off a sob that threatened to escape. Anakin tightened his grip mentally and physically, prepared for this. While this passage of the ritual had been used for generations of Jedi, they carried a particular emotional weight for both of them. 

Initiates learned to keep their emotions tightly guarded, concealing any weakness in fear of not being chosen by a teacher. Ahsoka had already suffered through that uncertainty, twice after he’d balked at her assignment. Anakin understood. He hadn’t been chosen by Obi-Wan either. He knew the pressure she felt to put on appearances, covering up any fears or problems. But he didn’t want Ahsoka to do that, at least not with him. Despite their rocky start, he would not abandon her, no matter what. 

And though he doubted she could tell, he was nervously hoping that she would stick by him, once he saw past the ‘Hero with No Fear’ act that he played up around the 501st. What others saw as arrogance, he knew was just bravado employed as a shield. There were certain things he would  _ not _ share with her, ever, if he could help it. There were parts of him too horrible for her to know, even as he taught her that they could trust each other with everything. It wasn’t hypocritical, it was his job to protect her. That’s what he chose to believe as he continued. 

_ /I know. It’s not easy. I know you have doubts that you can’t share with me yet. I know you’ll keep some things to yourself, as I keep some things private from you. That’s okay. But I promise, I will never shame you if you come talk to me. I’ve got your back, always, understand?/  _

She exhaled, willing the emotional waves to ebb so she could focus. 

_ /Even if I kill someone?/  _

Anakin bristled sharply, before catching the joke and giving her the spiritual equivilent of a playful shove. He really should know by now- his padawan used humor to cope with difficult situations when she didn’t know how else to respond.

_ /Well, Snips, I’m definitely going to have a few questions for you, but let’s just play that one by ear, okay?/  _

_ /Master, I don’t even have ears!/  _

_ /Do you want to keep going, or are you okay with being silly?/  _ He kept his tone light, redirecting her attention, but not wanting to invalidate her nervousness. 

_ /Yes, Master. I don’t… I don’t know how I’ll react when I let my primaries down. I know you said you wouldn’t judge, it’s just- / _

_ /Shhh, I know. It’s terrifying, even when you know someone well. It’s still hard for me to let my primaries drop around Obi-Wan, and we’ve been partners for nearly 15 years. We’ll take it slow, just watch me for a second./  _

Anakin drew in a breath, deep, slow, and lowered all his shields. He stretched out towards Ahsoka, the blue strands of his signature swirling and curling around themselves as they extended towards the center, settling there. Fragments of memories played out in the space for Ahsoka to see. 

The twinge in his scalp as Obi-Wan tied his first padawan braid at nine years old. Again at fourteen, and again at nineteen. Obi-Wan always offered to tie his braid, sometimes drawing out the task while he told stories of his time with Qui-Gon. 

The rush of adrenaline and wind through his hair, everything narrowed down to a single stream of thought as he steered his podracer through a dusty canyon. The sweat and grease that clung to his clothes, the blistering desert sun that made every other planet seem icy in comparison. 

Collapsing into his bed after the Temple-wide saber competition. Obi-Wan’s rush of pride after he placed first and the sweet sticky ice-cream they’d gotten as a treat. The exhaustion that seeped into his bones. His first dreamless sleep in what seemed like years. 

His mom. Her hugs. An old lullaby, words long forgotten but a melody he could hear plain as day. Her warmth, all encompassing. A kindness and smile that had endured through countless sufferings. 

Ahsoka’s aura flickered and sparked as she watched the frozen moments in time. Determination surged through her, despite the lingering apprehension. Anakin had trusted her without hesitation, it was only right for her to do the same. She took courage from his steady presence, mental and physical. She could do this. She was a Jedi. Almost a Jedi. Sort of a Jedi. Yeah, a sort of Jedi standing at the foot of a massive mountain with Knighthood at its peak. She knew the climb would be difficult, that didn’t scare her. She just needed to find the start of the path.  _ Why does the first step up the mountain feel like the last step off a cliff?  _

Anakin sensed her thoughts turning into an anxious spiral.  _ /Here and now, Snips./ _ He let his breaths flow like the ocean tides and gently tugged her focus back. She was stalling, but putting it off wouldn’t make it any easier. 

True to form, Ahsoka couldn’t simply follow what Anakin had done. She started by lowering all but her primary shields, before carefully placing a few memories into the space between them, like she was worried they’d shatter when she put them down. Anakin watched each one with rapt attention; there was a reason she’d chosen them, if their bright glow was any indication. 

The Initiate dorms, darkened but never completely without light. Low ceilings, clusters of small bodies curled under blankets, worn out by the day’s lessons their teacher had disguised as games. Ahsoka was squished between a human boy and a Zabrak girl. The Clawmouse Clan slept, safe from the hardships that would mark each of their futures.

Orange and blue, stark against the green of the Temple gardens. She was older, nine standard years. Shaak Ti was with her, speaking. She had been listening, mesmerized by the elder’s stories of their shared birth planet. Now, she wasn’t listening to the words but to the feelings, the way the Force changed as Shaak Ti welcomed the next generation into their hunter culture. Their people were made to be Jedi, she’d said. 

A familiar place. Incense. Sunlight streaming through slats in the window, creating striped patterns on the floor. Ahsoka was talking with Master Yoda. And although Anakin could not hear what was said, he understood when he watched the shock and joy light her face. After a hasty bow, she was off like a shot, running towards the transport bound for her new destiny. 

Another heartbeat, another flicker of doubt, before she finally lowered her final shields. 

Anakin hated feeling her flinch. The Creche-Masters were doing them a disservice by not preparing them for this step they’d take with their Masters. All her life she’d kept her mind tightly guarded, afraid of letting anyone take advantage of her emotions. Of course she expected pain and rejection. Anakin let her take in the sensation first before letting her feel his pride, his acceptance. She sighed, broadcasting intense relief. 

_ /Good work, Snips. I know that was hard. How’re you feeling?/  _

_ /M’okay. It’s weird… but safe./  _

Now it was Anakin’s turn to be relieved.  _ /Glad to hear it. Now, can you find this for me?/  _

He withdrew the memories he’d shown and pushed a new one out towards her. This one was recent. He was sitting next to her. Droid parts littered the ground, the smell of smoke and engine fuel in the air. The aftermath of the battle for Christophsis. She didn’t know it then, but now she could feel how much he’d been trembling. The Anakin within the memory spoke. 

“You’re reckless, little one. You never would have made it as Obi-Wan’s padawan.” 

Ahsoka could feel what he did, as clear as if they were her own. He was anxious, uncertain about the future but very certain about this. And he was being very, very careful as he spoke. He knew, somehow, that this was the will of the Force, and he was desperately trying not to screw things up any further. 

She pulled the same memory from her mind, setting it next to his. Now the Memory Anakin echoed as both played out. 

“But you might make it as mine.” 

Immediately, Anakin was overwhelmed with her emotions, the most prominent one being pure, unfiltered joy. She’d just gotten through her first real fight, far away from the shelter of the Temple, and now someone was finally choosing her. She wasn’t going to be sent back. She wouldn’t be abandoned. The Memory Ahsoka swallowed past a lump in her throat; the real one allowed a few tears to fall. 

_ /Here comes the tricky part./  _ This was real Anakin, gathering the Force to him, strengthened by the focal point. 

Slowly, he pushed the memory towards hers until they overlapped. As the memory played in full again, it started to dissolve. The purples and pinks and oranges of the Christophsis skyline turning into gossamer threads that began wrapping around each other. Another breath, and Anakin let his aura expand, blue strands of his signature stretching towards his apprentice in the mental space they shared. She caught on quickly, reaching for him as he reached for her. the colors swirled together, beginning to condense into a solid emotional tether, linking two minds, two destinies. Blue wrapped around orange, protective and encouraging. Orange spiraled around blue, eager to become part of this path. The colors continued to twist, to weave and wind in increasingly complex patterns. 

_ /Teacher, student, the Force. All are one./  _

Crossing, crossing, crossing. 

_ /Like a Padawan braid./  _

Crossing, crossing, crossing. 

_ /Yes, exactly../  _

Crossing, crossing, crossing. 

_ /But I don’t have a braid. Not a real one anyway../  _ The sudden intense sadness took Anakin by surprise. The colors faltered and blurred. 

_ /Your beads are the same, little one. A symbol of our lineage, the strength of the connections between us. Yoda, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, me, and now you. Each a Master, each a Learner./  _

Crossing, crossing, crossing. 

_ /Focus, Ahsoka. Listen. Feel their presence. Their love for you. They are always with you, as am I./  _

_ /Master!/  _ The mental cry was almost pained, but she held on, fighting her instinct to pull back and out of trance. 

_ /Easy, easy. It’s okay. Feel, don’t think. I have you./  _

In the physical, Anakin could feel Ahsoka trembling, the hitch in her breath as she cried. The waves of emotion were overwhelming, even the Knight had been swept away, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto her montrals. He’d foolishly assumed he wouldn’t be affected by it after going through the ritual as a padawan. But it didn’t even compare to the intensity of what a Master felt- holding their charge and vowing to keep them safe. 

Once again, Anakin’s thoughts drifted to his own Master. How had Obi-Wan managed? One bond had been painfully torn apart, and here was this little kid that had been dropped into his lap, away from everything he knew, searching for anything to hold onto. It seemed almost impossible. Yet Obi-Wan had done it. And now it was his turn. 

They wound and wound and wound around each other until neither could tell where Master ended and Padawan began. The colors sharpened, glowed, solidified into their fully formed bond. Ahsoka inhaled sharply, the Force illuminating their connection in perfect clarity. 

_ /Master…. this is…. I can’t believe it./  _

Their new bond radiated with amazement and joy. He sent a wave of praise, laughing as she jumped, experiencing his influence fully for the first time. 

_ /The Forging is complete. I’m proud of you Ahsoka, you did really well../  _

_ /Thank you Master./  _ The bubbles of excitement intensified.  _ /Can we go spar again? I bet we’ll be unstoppable fighting like this!/  _

He wrapped her in warm amusement and approval.  _ /’Course, Snips. Right after you sleep./  _

_ /Oh c’mon Master.. Just for a little bit?/  _

_ /No way, Padawan. You’re exhausted./  _

_ /Am not!/  _

_ /Are too!/  _ Anakin countered as he flooded her mind with a calming suggestion. She fell limp, the effort and emotional weight of the afternoon hitting hard. Delicate Force control of this nature was draining for someone her age, even Anakin was beginning to feel the strain. 

_ First things first.  _

He replaced both of their primaries, careful not to look at anything she hadn’t already shown him. He groaned as he lifted them both out of trance, muscles stiff from sitting for so long. But his irritation faded quickly as he opened his eyes. While he’d been focused on resetting their shields, Ahsoka had wriggled around and curled up in his lap, one hand fisted in the front of his tunic. It was fitting. He may be the Master, but she was looking after him too. She wasn’t going to let him go without a fight. 

After fighting to survive for so long, it was difficult for Anakin to accept that someone genuinely cared for him. Obi-Wan had been incredibly patient, letting him test the boundaries when he needed, but always ready to pull him back if he strayed too far. Padme had been a little easier to accept, simply because he didn’t know what he’d do if her love was taken away. 

And now, this new life. He had a responsibility to take care of her, but it seemed she was determined to take care of him whether he liked it or not. One of Obi-Wan’s many platitudes came back to him.  _ The Padawan teaches as much as the Master.  _

“Alright little one.” he whispered, running his thumb under her eyes to wipe away any lingering tear tracks. “Let’s go home.” 

And they did, Anakin carrying his charge back to their shared apartment, pausing only to tuck a blanket around her thin frame before falling face-down on the couch and taking a well-deserved nap.


	4. Lessons Learned, Trust Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond formed, Ahsoka has a few more questions that she can't let go of. Anakin offers a hand, and a crash course in repairing thermal regulators.

It was nearly evening before Ahsoka woke up. Problem was, she didn’t remember falling asleep. She frowned as she started to stir, trying to piece together fuzzy bits of memory. She reached for the Force, relaxing as it washed over her like a summer rain. 

“Where ‘m I?” She mumbled, mind still searching for its mooring. 

A wave of emotion filled her mind, answering without words, but as clear as if they’d been spoken:

_ /HOME. SAFE./  _

She shot up in bed, eyes darting around to confirm that, yes, she was in her new room. Her new room, in her new quarters. The new quarters she shared with her Master.  _ Her _ Master! That she was now bonded to! 

Ahsoka didn’t even bother stopping to find her shoes, so excited that she ran out into the common room without looking, where she promptly tripped and fell. “Ouch.” 

The thump as she hit the floor was enough to jolt Anakin out of his thoughts. He took the wrench out of his mouth and looked up from what he was working on- a mangled durasteel thing with wires and tubing, jagged edges of things too broken or scorched to identify. It vaguely resembled an astromech droid in size, but it could have been a shield generator for how badly it’d been crushed. Parts and tools littered the floor, likely belonging to the tool box she just tripped over. Anakin brushed his hair out of his eyes and winced in sympathy. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Snips. I went for a walk and found this in a dumpster, I think it’ll be great for the  _ Twilight _ .”

Ahsoka pulled herself up to a sitting position, turning her head nearly upside down to try looking at the thing from another angle. 

“Uhhh, as a doorstop?” 

Anakin spluttered in mock-offense. “No, silly, look,” He scooted around and turned the mess so she could see. “That, right there?” She nodded. “That’s a coolant hose. Or, part of one, at least. Which would make this a…” 

She didn’t hesitate. “A thermal regulator?” 

Anakin beamed. “Exactly Snips, that’s a good catch, given how it’s in pretty rough shape.”

Ahsoka practically snorted with laughter at the understatement, but was grateful for the praise. 

“Mind giving me a hand? I saw you had top marks in your mechanics classes; I want to get this on the  _ Twilight  _ before we head back to the front.” 

“You looked at my class records?” She wasn’t sure whether to be pleased that he cared enough to look up her Temple file or worried about him finding the case report on the fight she’d gotten into last year.

“ ‘Course I did. And while I cannot officially condone fighting, you probably had a good reason considering you broke his arm.”

“I did!” She insisted. And it was actually true in this case. 

The Initiate in question had been calling Ahsoka and the two other Twi’leks in their class ‘tail heads’ instead of their names. Ahsoka was not proud of starting the fight. She was proud that it’d taken her four days of them taunting her and trying to grab her lekku before she started punching. 

And while her Master’s face didn’t change while she told the story, the Force around them suddenly felt sharper. 

“Ahsoka Tano, you have my express permission as your Master to pummel anyone who puts their hands on you. Can you find a 3/8ths bracing pin for me?”

Ahsoka laughed, headtail stripes darkening as she started rifling through one of the piles of random parts on the floor, trying to sort the mess to make it a little more orderly. The worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, but something had been tugging at the back of her mind since she woke up. 

“Master?” 

“Hmmm?” he said, without looking in her direction. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Yeah….” He drew the word out, defenses rising. 

“Well, it’s about the forging. You told me that if I focused, I could feel the others from our lineage. And you’re right, I did! It was really cool, I mean I couldn’t tell who was who but I know they definitley were all there and-”

“Snips.” 

“Right. Um, well, I could feel them, but I also felt their… love? Like you said, I could feel their love for each other… and for me, I guess. But, I thought attachement was forbidden by the Code?” 

Anakin sighed, letting his head thump against the regulator, and for a moment Ahsoka was worried that she’d crossed some sort of line again. She tried to backtrack. 

“But it’s okay really I mean it was nice to know that they’re all there and it’s not a big deal or anything, we really don’t have to talk about it, I just-”

“Ahsoka, stop.” 

She froze, glancing over to find her Master deep in thought, his sky blue eyes dark and pensive. And he was quiet for a moment, in a way that Ahsoka could tell he wasn’t angry but she still felt compelled to hide under the couch. 

“Let’s get a few things straight, Snips. First of all, if you’re going to be my apprentice, you should know that the Code as written is very different than the Code as it works out in the real world.”

She nodded, but he could tell by her expression that she was struggling to reconcile what he’d said with her education up to now. 

“When you get down to it, the Jedi Code is more like guidelines than actual rules. But don’t let the Council know I told you that. Especially not Obi-Wan, or I’ll never hear the end of it.” That earned him a giggle, so he continued.

“As for the whole attachment thing, watch this.” He closed his eyes, reaching for their bond, and tugged hard.” 

“OW! What was that?” Ahsoka asked, looking more than a little like a wounded loth cat. 

“That, padawan-mine, is our attachment. Our bond ties us together, links us mentally and emotionally. Love isn’t the issue Snips, no one emotion is. The problem is when you let those emotions overrule your better judgement; when your attachments stop you from making the best decisions, or worse- you get way more people hurt because you’re afraid of losing what you’re attached to. Understand?” 

She thought for a moment, wrapping her arms around herself. It wasn’t  _ exactly _ what she’d learned as an Initiate, but it made a lot of sense. And she was really happy that her Master cared so much about her. About everyone really, given how highly the 501st spoke of him. But the disconnect was hard to ignore. And her Master didn’t look entirely comfortable talking about it either.  _ Time to change the subject.  _

“Can you teach me how to speak through the bond?” 

Anakin laughed, internally relieved. “I was wondering when you’d ask that.” He pulled another broken hose from the junk heap. 

“So……” She insisted, bouncing up and down a bit. Her enthusiasm was infectious. Anakin paused in his work and reached out his hand, the real one. “Hand me that bracing pin.” He nodded to the one she was holding. 

“But it’s not the right-” 

“Padawan.” .He put a touch of sternness into his voice and a bit of pressure on the bond, partly to get her attention, but partly to see how she would react. She tensed at first, but handed him the pin. As she set it in his palm, he grabbed her hand and pushed a thought across their bond.

_ /Thanks, Snips./ _

She brightened, a wide smile lighting up her face. He could feel her reaching back for him aimlessly, the mental equivalent of blindly flailing around in the dark for the lightswitch. But he chose not to say anything, curious to see how she’d handle getting frustrated. She screwed her eyes shut, brow furrowing, and eventually opened them to pin Anakin with an accusatory look. 

“Why can’t I do it?” It wasn’t quite a whine, but it definitely reminded him that she was still very shiny in the eyes of the clones and Jedi, both. She’d been dropped into an active warzone, was shot at on no less than three planets, crash landed in the desert, and was nearly killed by a roomful of assassins on the payroll of an infamous gangster slug. All within 36 hours of becoming a padawan, staying awake for nearly thirty of them straight. 

She handled that with seemingly no issue, but these first crucial lessons were a challenge. But a challenge every padawan needed to master, especially if said padawan wanted to go back to the front lines with him. 

“You’re trying too hard, and you’re looking in the wrong direction.” 

“How am I looking in the wrong direction? I can sense you, but I can’t feel you. Which doesn’t make any sense since your presence is impossible to miss!” 

Which was true, but at the moment Ahsoka was broadcasting tension and irritation so loudly she was flooding her side of the link, and it was starting to project onto his. 

“Breathe, little one.” He caught the flash in her eyes at the childish endearment. “Don’t look outward, look inward. The connection is there, I’m not shielding from you. C’mon, you can do this.” 

“Can you at least give me a little help?” 

He nodded down to her hand still caught in his grip. “I am helping.” 

A spark of confusion stopped her projection, for which Anakin was grateful. 

“Wait, we have to be in contact to speak? I thought that it didn’t-” 

“It doesn’t. But it does help. Baby steps, Snips, I promise you’ll be yelling at me across planets in no time. Now concentrate.” 

She took a breath, and he was pleased when he felt her presence withdraw, looking inward for her end of the bond. 

_ /Skyguy?/  _

It was hesitant, and it was soft, but it was there. Anakin grinned, releasing her hand and rubbing the top of her montrals, like Obi-Wan would ruffle his hair. 

“That a girl, that’s exactly how you do it. And it gets easier with practice; Obi-Wan and I don’t have a full bond anymore, but we can still communicate when we want to. Now, try to keep the link open while we work, here.” He tossed her a pair of pliers and gestured to the heap. “See if you can get all the wiring out. If you have a question, use the bond to ask.” 

Ahsoka nodded and turned eagerly to her task. Anakin did too, examining the broken coolant tank, but keeping a mental eye on his padawan. She was doing well so far, but there was one more thing they needed to work on, and it was clear that Ahsoka learned better from experience. 

He let her work undisturbed for awhile, then slowly began increasing his heart rate with the Force. His expression stayed neutral, his hands steady, working as if nothing was out of the ordinary. But he made his heart beat faster, his adrenaline spike, calling forth a nightmare he’d had of being eaten by a krayt dragon. While the image was false, the fear had been very real; he’d even woken Obi-Wan with his screams. Years of training allowed him to summon these anxieties without being affected by them. Slowly, he reached for their bond and let the intense emotions start flowing towards his apprentice. 

Perceptive as ever, it didn’t take long before Ahsoka’s eyes went wide. She glanced around the room, trying to locate the source of the danger. Finding none, and her Master seemingly oblivious, she tried to continue with the task he’d given her. But the panic just continued to mount. He was proud of her, she tried to release the emotions to the Force, but it was building too fast and overwhelmed her controls. She gasped, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. she reached out and set a hand on Anakin’s arm, unable to give voice to what was happening. 

His point made, Anakin put his own shields up to stop the flow of emotion and let himself calm. At the same time, he took Ahsoka’s hands and let her grip them as tight as she needed, providing an anchor point. Her head was pounding, eyes screwed shut as she fought to reclaim her peace. 

“Deep breath, Snips. You’re safe. Find your center, Padawan, let the storm pass.”

And it did, almost as quickly as it arrived. The anxiety lifted, and her eyes opened. Before she could speak, Anakin jumped to explain. 

“I’m sorry ‘bout that Ahsoka, that was the easiest way to show you the dangers of projection.” 

“Projection?” She was still shaky, still holding onto one of his hands. 

“Those weren’t your emotions, they were mine. Neither of us were shielding the bond, so I could push that towards you. Any emotion, if intense enough, can take over. And then both of us are overwhelmed, if we can’t release it to the Force. Which, good job by the way, you held out as long as you could. Making sense so far?” 

She nodded, frowning, pulling away and not meeting his gaze. He could feel her upset, she didn’t understand why he’d been so harsh. 

“In a battle, we have to be very careful about staying focused. A split-second can make an irreversible difference, and emotions are always high during a fight. The clones too, they’re not Force sensitive, but you will be able to feel them. You’re young, so you might project accidentally. If I’m caught off guard, I might project to you without realizing it. Separating your actual emotions from the ones of those around you will help you stay calm, stay focused, and stay alive. That’s how we win this.”

She looked up and gave a reluctant half-smile. The lesson was a hard one, but necessary, and eye-opening. She wasn’t an Initiate anymore, and this wouldn’t be a normal education. This was a war, and whatever she thought she knew about being a Padawan- it didn’t do her any good. 

“Rex said we win by surviving, and shooting the tinnies faster than the Seppies can make ‘em!” 

Anakin laughed, shaking his head. “Well, that’s not entirely incorrect…” 

She giggled, turning her focus back to the repairs. 

“Ahsoka?” 

She froze. That was a new tone. It wasn’t her Master speaking, it wasn’t the “Chosen One”, and it definitely wasn’t the General of the 501st. He sounded like, well, Anakin. He didn’t sound nervous, but it wasn’t an order either. He was speaking as a person. He’d narrowed the bond, quieting his massive signature so he didn’t even feel like the supernova of power that had nearly knocked her over when they first met. 

She hesitated, every Creche Master and teacher she’d learned from yelling in her mind about decorum and proper protocol. 

But she ignored them. 

“Anakin?” 

He smiled, the permanent tension he seemed to hold in his shoulders easing a bit. 

“Stay alive, please?” 

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to mouth off with a sarcastic comment because it was infinitely easier for her to make jokes. But she didn’t choose the Jedi path because it was easy. 

“Okay. I will. But- you have to stay alive too, okay? Promise?” She held out her hand, mimicking something she’d seen the boys of the 501st doing. It meant trust, it meant sincerity, it meant holding on through anything, pulling each other up through the darkness.

Anakin, recognizing the gesture immediately, reached out and clasped Ahsoka’s forearm as she clasped his. 

“Promise.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The new Clone Wars episodes are amazing, emotionally powerful enough to make me cry. I needed some wholesome Master & Padawan bonding, so here you go! 
> 
> I reply to every comment, it makes me a better writer, and I appreciate every one, positive or negative. 
> 
> (Also I know that I'm really bad about posting the first few chapters of a WIP and never finishing it but this one''s already complete, so keep an eye out for new chapters over the next few days)


End file.
